Tonightless
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt is hurting over losing Amy, but that is about to change when someone shows up outside his house, will they make it work, read to find out. MattLitaEdge love triangle


Title: Song-Fic Tonightless 1/1  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, They Own Themselves; I also  
do not own the song Tonightless, It's Owned By Eighteen Visions  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Amy sighs heavily as a sudden rush of emotions fill her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt. I don't know why I can't get me out of my head. I mean, I should be happy because I am with the WWE Champion Edge. We have this whole gimmick running and its going great but still I am not happy. I shouldn't have let Edge play with my emotions, the way that he did. I know he doesn't love me and I know the only reason why he did it was to get Matt off of Raw. Well Edge got what he wanted; well maybe he got too much of what he wanted. Edge had cost Matt his job and got him fired all because of the stupid love triangle that happened. Amy kept having a battle with herself about how to fix things and how things happened this way. The whole year or so she has been with Edge has been one hectic ride. I can't keep doing this to myself and I sure as hell can't keep doing this to Matt. It's time for me to make things right again and that's exactly what I am going to do and with that she grabbed her car keys. She flew out the door to go fix things with her one true love and that was Matt.

**We can't wait another moment**

**Our time will come before we know it (before we know it)**

**With your heart you got to open up this time**

**I don't want to be alone tonight**

Amy walked up those oh so familiar stairs to his house; well it was there house until the whole fucking love triangle happened. God why did I have to be so stupid and hurt Matt like this. I loved him more than anything and I gave him my whole heart. I just hope it's not too late to fix it. Please gods don't let it be too late. She got up the courage and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for Matt to answer the door. God why is it taking so long and when she was battling thoughts within herself, he opened and was in complete shock at what he saw.

**Am I gonna be tonightless again?**

**Although the loneliness has got to end**

**I know the years have been so bittersweet**

**But you don't have to go, so please don't leave**

Amy, why are you here, Matt asked. Her response was, I want to make things right between us again. The truth is Matt, I can't stop thinking about you and I was wondering if we could talk, so can I come in. Sure come on in Amy and have a seat and make yourself at home. Thank you, Matt. There was a very award silence between the two. It could be cut with a dull knife, that's how bad it was. So Amy, how are things between you and Adam (aka Edge)? Alright I guess nothing special, nothing like what we had. How are things with you Matt? Amy to be honest with you, they are terrible. I hate not being with you. I hate not being able to wrestle for the wwe, but the most importantly, I hate not being able to hug and kiss. I miss everything about you. Matt I know the feeling. How the hell do you know the feeling Amy? You broke it off with me remember, you left me for my best friend. Matt, I am truly sorry and I wished that I talked things over with you. I cried myself to sleep every night knowing you weren't with me. I missed you just as much Matt. I love you and I WANT US back. Amy I want US back too and I want to hold you again like I used to. Amy slowly walked over to where Matt was and started crying. Matt, I am so terrible sorry for what I did. I really didn't mean to hurt you; you meant the entire world to me. I came here hoping that you would take me back and that I wasn't too late because I missed you and also because I loved you. I know how you feel and it's not the same as me, so I am sorry for wasting your time and before Amy could finish what she was saying, Matt sweetly kissed her on the lips. Amy responded back by deepening the kiss.

**Our souls are lost without each other**

**We got to find some time to recover (to recover)**

**If you hold me close, this heartache will subside**

**I don't want to be alone tonight**

**Am I gonna be tonightless again?**

**Although the loneliness has got to end**

**I know the years have been so bittersweet**

**But you don't have to go, so please don't leave**

Matt, I am so happy that tonight I know that I am not going to be all alone and that I am going to have you right by my side. Yes, Amy I know the feeling and this time I am not going to be tonightless because I have you right in my arms, where you are going to stay forever until other wise. I like the sound of that and with that they kissed each other.

**We'll be tonightless**

**We'll be tonight**

**We'll be tonightless**

**We'll be tonight**

**We'll be tonightless**

**We'll be tonight (You know me well, you know me well)**

**We'll be tonightless**

**We'll be tonight (You know me well, you know me well)**

**We'll be tonightless (We'll be tonightless, baby)**

**We'll be tonight (You know me well, you know me well) **

The End


End file.
